Eternal Saga Chapter 1
by Tony Kaos
Summary: The tales of a warrior named V. Amnesia has V within its grasp. V journeys the planet Shogan hoping to find answers of his past. However he finds things that he couldn't even imagine.


CHAPTER 1: THE TALES OF V 8612 U.D

The planet Shogan is located in the south eastern part of the Universe. It is a planet much like many others. The three suns Jin, Jun, and Jao provides it with enough light. Shogan is small in size and mostly covered with oceans and deserts. It is in a meadow on the continent of Shogania that our story begins. An unknown man awakens with no memory what so ever. His name, age, where he came from, even where he is nothing but a mystery. A pain shoots through his body like phantoms from a nightmare. He coughs up some blood. The man then stumbles to his feet. The peaceful meadow calmed his anxiety. He looks at what he was wearing. A strange robe with a deep red fabric. The cloth feels soft on his soar and scarred body. A few decorations of dragons are painted on the sides and a symbol of a star was on the back. The man's long dark brown hair is covered with dried blood and disheveled. A bloody and tattered mask cover most of his face. His lips which poked from below the bandages were dry and cracked. The man feels as if he hadn't drank in ages. He then realizes two swords on his hip. The blades are well crafted and a dragon head rests on the shorter swords hilt. The longer thinner blade has a wolf head on the tip. He rests his hands on the blades and a memory flashes into his head. He sees what he thinks is himself standing over fiery cavern. A large dragon soars above the canyon with a ravenous look in its eyes. The unknown man swallows hard as the creature approaches. Instincts take over and he reaches for his blade. He swings with a skilled fury and slices through the beast. The memory flash ends as abruptly as it began. Once more a pain shoots through his chest. Blood gushes from his mouth as he tries to shield it with his fingers, but to no avail. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and dries his hand on his side. The man figures he is a warrior of some type. Why else would he be having such memories he thinks. Perhaps he was even in a battle and got amnesia. His arms and legs began to feel tight, as the freshly scabbed over wounds burst open. He drops to the ground in anguish, as his very essence flees like rats from a sinking ship. His body turns cold then he blacks out.

The man awakens once more in a large tub of hot liquid. The orange fluid burns as it enters his wounds. He notices no one is around the small run down shack. The cabin smells of mildew and a few other peculiar odors. The man coughs violently, and some blood splatters on the floor. He begins wheezing as his chest constricts, so much so it feels as if it were about to implode. The man grasps the side of the metallic tub so hard the metal crumpled in his hand like a tin can. The pain ceases, and he drops the ball of metal in the strange liquid. He stands up and realizes he is wearing only a loin cloth. He looks around the shack and finds some clothing to put on. Clothing is an overstatement. The rags are clean, but were even more tattered than his mask. His wounds sting with a biting fury, as he limps to a nearby mirror. Some blood has dried and is smeared all acrossed it. He removes his mask and looks deeply into his reflection. Nothing came to him. A rage overwhelms the man. Like a kettle about to boil over he erupts. The man slams his fist through the mirror then shouts "DAMMIT!" he drops to the ground and pounds it with his fist till the wooden floor around him is nothing more than splinters. He finally regains composure and stands up once more. He sees his swords lying on a nearby stool and picks them up. He hobbles out the door and heads for what destiny awaits him.

The man travels for several days before reaching any forms of civilization. The first town he enters is named Shouru. Known for its superior Desert Desperados. A Desert Desperado is a warrior who slays beasts in the surrounding areas. They make great money, and are regarded as heroes around these parts. The man decides to name himself V. He figures all the scars on his body had to mean something. V enters a tavern and for the first time makes conversation in what seems like forever. He speaks with a rather deep voice "Any idea how a guy can make some money?" the bartender looks over at the much smaller man and barks "I'm sure you could get two hundred jewels if you put on a dress Nancy boy." V spits some blood on the mans shirt and replies "No thank you." the man disgusted shouts "GET THIS MAN OUT OF HERE NOW!" and with that a battle begins. Two hundred people fall to V's blade in the next hour. The floor, ceiling, and walls are painted crimson, as V walks from the tavern. His wounds are fully healed , but the chest pains still come sporadically. He realizes he is quite a skilled warrior. Perhaps he could make some money as a mercenary. V exits the town of Shouru with new aspirations.

For nearly two months V is lost inside the Deserts of Damnation. He survives on a strange water that comes from a plant he named Juri. V is growing a sense of humor as well. Perhaps the heat fried his brain, but he begins thinking of all sorts of witty things to say. Well maybe not witty, but they made him laugh. He thinks maybe he made people laugh before the amnesia. He drinks his Juri Juice, and kill whatever monsters that get in his way. The only food is the beasts he slays. He makes fire out of the bark from the Juri plant, and eats fairly well every night. Still his plans to become the ultimate mercenary are hampered by being lost in the desert. V has finally found an exit to the desert. A large mountain sets off in the distance. Between him and the peak is a long stretch of forest. A smirk paints his face as he leaps from the large sand dune an onto a tree. He thinks to himself "Maybe I could actually find some money on my way here…I'm sure a hermit, hobbit, or hobo will need something killed…although I'm sure hobo's couldn't pay."

Deep within the forest lies a castle. A castle that belongs to the late Mystix Queen Alexia. She was killed by a spawn of Cyko named Christopher nearly a millenium ago. Her oldest daughter is kept prisoner their by her father Wu-Do. A Magix barrier keeps her sealed deep inside one of the dungeons. She is being punished for an unknown reason. Her Mystix powers have been drained by her father along with her memory. She survives off of gruel and water just above sewage. The guards of the castle are called the Enforcers. A species created by Wu-Do several centuries ago. They are powerful and quick. However their brains are quite lacking. It is here that a showdown shall take place.

As the time passes V begins remembering more and more of his martial arts techniques. He even is able to take his very essence and channel it into a shield of energy. Though he did not know the technique is called the Shoto Ka (Spirit Technique) he uses it quite often. He can forge invisible shields to walk and run across, or even poles to swing around. He also realizes he can manipulate shadows into weapons, clothing, and many other inanimate objects. This knowledge will come in handy once he reaches the castle. For this unknown warrior has been fighting low class beasts. Nothing as powerful as what lies in the walls ahead. However if he truly knows the power at his finger tips. He might even conquer the entire Universe, but this is a tale for another time.

Three days have passed before he arrives at the humungous castle gates. He finds the food and water much more appetizing than in the desert. V admires the structure and thinks "That place is probably filled with jewels…maybe even some hot princess." A smile falls on his face as he fills with excitement. A large mote surrounds the building and glimmers like the halo of an angel in the mourning light. V flips and lands on a spirit plant with ease. He notices a window above the large drawbridge. He bounds for the opening. He drops inside and softly lands on the stone floor. The room is decorated with tapestries, paintings, and some ugly fiends stuffed and mounted on the walls. V looks into the eyes of one of the deceased monsters. The beast is a Huri demon. A hellish fiend that uses its noxious odor to blind its foes. A ruckus fills the hallway outside. V overflowing with excitement, readies for battle. A shroud of shadows covers his hand. He begins forging a long spear with the darkness. V really enjoyed fighting now. Perhaps because when in battle he can forget about not knowing who he is. He busts through the door and bounces off the wall across the hall. He lands softly on the red carpet below him. The rug is plush as a stuffed bear and pushed between his fingers gently. V peers down the hall and sees nothing , but old paintings. A few paces in front of him a smashed painting is on the floor. He curses his luck then walks toward the picture. He lifts the painting and sees a very old and withered woman. He thinks "Knowing my luck this is the princess…looks like she passed through some demons intestines more than once." a loud scream echoes through the castle and makes V hurdles into action. He lands on a spirit plant then heads for where the sound comes from.

V searches the castle for nearly an hour, and only gets himself lost. The sound has stopped and now he was just stuck. Not knowing which way to go. He decides to enter a door that has a large emblem on the front. Some letters were underneath the crest, but he cannot read them. He tries turning the knob, but it doesn't budge. He back flips and kicks the door as hard as possible, and it barely moves. V pounds on it several more times before giving up. Frustrated he plops himself in the corner to rest. A bright light flashes behind the door, and sparks his interest once more. He heads for the entry when a scream rips through the hall. He turns around quickly just in time to duck away from the swing of an axe. V bounces to the wall and barks "What a coward…gonna cut me down with my back turned now are ya." it was none other than one of the hundreds of Enforcers that lurk the halls. V kicks off the monster and only hurt his foot. He lands on the ground and asks "Any chance you tell me where your weak spot is?" the monster roars in an unknown language. V replies "Guess not…" just then several more Enforcers bust into the passage. V exclaims "Geez…whatever happened to fair fights…I guess they went out with damsels in distress and prince Valiant." and with that the fight begins. For several hours V gets pummeled within inches of his life. He has four cracked ribs, a shattered femur, and two broken arms. The severe damage to his body must of reminded him of his forgotten techniques. The Xoryo Pao Ka (Banished Fist Technique) the art of exploding, imploding, and many other maiming actions to ones body. A mere touch of the finger tips is deadlier than any sword ever forged. He unleashes his attacks on the foes and splatters his foes across the walls and floors. After the trying battle V stumbles into one of the rooms. The room is dark and smells of death. He thinks "What the hell did I just do…I'm way stronger than I could ever imagine." A furious pain explodes in his chest. V clutches his heart and spews out a mouthful of blood. He shakes his head and murmurs "It's getting worse…I can't even move…" more blood spurts out. He falls to the cold stone floor and passes out from blood loss.

The Enforcers are blessed with a Magixal spell. A spell granted by Wu-Do. With the death of all of them the chains that held the prisoners down will be lifted. The place held nearly a dozen prisoners. All who opposed Wu-Do would be punished, but only the ones he wanted to torture would come here. Most are allies of Lord Oroku. The late Mystix King is survived by his brood of warlocks. Wu-Do took the liberty to make sure that they would spend eternity in such a miserable place. However V unintentionally freed the prisoners. Surprised at what was going on, they scurried around frantically trying to liberate themselves. Eventually they find the exit, and head for the Mystix temple of Grojoa. They will seek shelter there, and hope they can avenge there fallen Lord and Lady. The other prisoner Lady Kim was far to weak to even realize she was free. After several hours she awakens like many other mornings filled with pain and hopelessness. She stumbles to her feet and notices her chains have disappeared. The rags covering her body are blood ridden, and smell of sewage and death. For centuries she was locked away, so long she can't even remember her name. All she knows is pain. For the first time in ages she is free. Kim drags her body through the corridors hoping to find some answers, but she only find rats and roaches. She staggers into a large door that is lavishly decorated. A golden crest with many jewels placed in its helm rests on the door. She falls into the room and a large staircase reaches upward to a ray of light. Kim pulls herself up and walks into whatever lies ahead.

Meanwhile V has been immobile for quite some time now. He is about to enter a state of mind that is far to horrid for anyone to venture into. Nightmares are harmless right. Perhaps you awaken to a cold sweat. Maybe even a urine saturated bed, but nothing to fatal. However V dreams he is running along a thin overpass. A fiery storm is below the bridge, and it seems to reach out for him. The flames soar upward and bite at his heels. The rock formation he is darting along begins to crumble beneath his feet. He goes to leap for the ledge, but a swarm of monsters pull him into the air. V reaches for his hip and draws his long sword. He slices through one of fiends talons. The swarm goes crazy and scatter. V's left arm is ripped from its socket as he drops to the rocky soil. The beasts fly off happy with their prize, as V tries to shout in agony. Nothing escapes his lips, but a pain filled breath. He pulls himself up from the ground, and feels a wave of uneasiness. He turns around and a phantom lunges at him with ferocity. The phantom engulfs the helpless warrior and flies off into the distance.

Kim has finally struggled up the stairs, and now she is searching for any forms of life. She feels relief when a voice could be heard through the halls. She hobbles towards the sound, and reaches V who is lying across the wintry cobblestone floor. She fears the man is hurt and calls out "Hey…are you okay?" there is no answer. She limps to the mans side and asks "What's wrong?" V leaps up from the floor and kicks her flying into a painting that hangs on the wall. He shouts "MY ARM…huh…" his ranting ceases when he realizes his arm was very much attached. He looks at the woman and says "Sorry you got in my way…but you shouldn't go lurking around like that." she barely manages to her feet and replies "My apologies…it has been quite some time since I talked to any one." as she walks across the room to a large window. The sun is just about to rise, and the orange sky brought tears to her eyes. V cracks his neck and says "I can see why… not to many people wanna talk to someone who smells like the back end of a horse…but I'm not judging or anything." Kim turns and catches her reflection in the mirror. She doesn't recognize the face staring back at her, she thinks it is the grime and dirt. She hopes that she will be able to recall anything, but there is nothing, but false aspirations. Kim hobbles to the window and begins it murmur something softly. V breaks the awkward silence by stating "You seem to be having one of those personal moments….so I'm just going to take off." he crashes through the window and lands to the ground that lies several dozen stories below. Kim watches as the man runs off in the distance, and wonders what she will do from now on.

Several hours have passed since V left the castle. He dips through the woods, and flips through the trees like an energetic monkey. V reaches a stream and decides he will take a drink. He kneels down and forms a cup with his hands. The water sprinkles like a star on a clear night. He goes to take a sip when a ball of green fire comes soaring from above. V splashes the water all over his chin as he evades the blast with a back somersault. He looks where the flames projected from and sees a strange creature flying several yards above him. The man is named Osiris Ra. A solar demon who is trained in the Universal Fist. His hair is made of flames, that dance like an uncontrolled forest fire. His eyes are solid black and his body is covered in a red fur. His ears are very pointy and his tail is several inches longer than his legs. Osiris quips "Listen ninja boy…you can't be drinking from our stream without paying ya hear." as he flies around waiting for a response. V laughs and replies "Is that so…why don't you find a place to soak your head…this water is free dammit." Osiris laughs and retorts "Yeah…free like a happy ending." as he fires off several balls of multi colored fire. V flips behind a spirit shield and says "I guess you really want an ass beatin' kid." He then bounds for his foe and kicks him from the air. Osiris drops into the water, and out of sight. V laughs and barks "THAT OUGHTTA COOL YA OFF!" suddenly the water begins to boil violently. Within seconds it turns to a shroud of steam. V shields himself with a spirit wall, but he is unable to see anything around him. The steam ceases, and Osiris hovers in the nearly empty stream. V laughs and says "I guess your get rich scheme is really doomed now…Now you'll be opening' up a lemonade stand or something huh." Osiris replies "Or I could just kick your ass and take your money." and the two start exchanging blows again. Hours pass and the two are still going at it. The sun is nearly setting when the fight ceases. V and Osiris pant like over heated canines. Osiris gasps "I gotta admit it dude…you got some moves…I might have been wrong about you." V goes to speak, but he coughs up some blood instead. He wipes his mouth and replies "Your not bad yourself…never knew I could push myself that hard." Osiris rubs his shoulder and twists his arm rowdily. He says "Where did you learn those moves…I swear you fight very much like my master." V stumbles to the ground and posts up against a tree. He says "Couldn't tell ya…don't even know my real name…but I've been callin' myself V." Osiris flops on the ground and sprawls out comfortably. He says "Shit man forgive me…names Osiris…Osiris Ra…I'm a student of the famed Xi Jin…He sent me out to do something, but I totally forgot." and the two sit back and relax. Osiris pulls out a tightly rolled cigar and says "haven't had one of these all day…wanna hit?" V nodded yes and with that the two smoked, and talked well into the night.

It is nearly four in the mourning after the smoke from the trees clear, and Osiris remembers what he was suppose to do. His Master sent him to rescue some princess in a castle in these woods. He said it was very important for the girl was like a daughter to him. Osiris shakes his head and says "Shit man…he's totally going to kick my ass for this…I mean I've done some stupid shit…but this is going to take the cake…the pie… the cookies…damn I'm hungry." V's stomach rumbles and he says "Hey shut up dammit…I haven't had a good meal since…shit man I don't think I ever had one." he reaches his feet for the first time in hours and says "I was in that castle man…and only thing in there was these ugly ass monsters, and an even uglier broad." Osiris busts out laughing and says "Shit man…I knew she was ugly dude…all my bros get to save the hot slutty bitches…and I'm stuck with ugoes who don't even put out." V stretches and says "Well I didn't see her face or anything, but she smelled like straight shit…and her clothes made mine look like they were tailor made." Osiris snickers and says "Damn dude…and you dress like a blind man in a poor guys closet." V retorts "I don't think you dress much better." Osiris replies "You kidding…I have a man come in from across the continent to bring the materials to make up this wardrobe." V says "Oh really…looks like he was pickin' out that poor guys closet too." a branch is heard snapping off in the distance. The two stop conversing and focus on the sound. A foot is heard dragging across the leaf scattered ground. Someone with a limp they believe. The smell of blood passes through the adept warriors nostrils. V whispers "I have a feeling someone trying to get a jump on us." he leaps into the air silent as a shadow itself. He lands softly behind the supposed spy and forges a shadow dagger quickly. Just as he is about to strike the person falls and dips under the slice. It is Kim. She screams in terror as V pulls back from yet another swing. A sound sharp as a samurais blade cuts through them. The scream got so loud Osiris and V's ear began to bleed. V out of instinct punches her in the stomach to cease the shrill sound. He falls to the ground and starts hacking up some more blood. Osiris cascades toward the two. He lands then wipes the blood from the side of his face. He then notices the woman is knocked out. Osiris pushes V hard and says "You killed her man…and she wasn't even ugly dude." V rolls with the force of the blow and bounces off a nearby tree at Osiris. He knocks him flying into a hillside and shouts "SHE'S FINE!" Osiris lands to the ground and says "Truce man…we did this before…the chick is breathin' and I'm really in need of some company dude." V nods in approval of the agreement.

V begins kicking from tree to tree as he and Osiris wait for the girl to awaken. Osiris sticks his hands in the ground, and pulls out a rock the size of volleyball. His hands burst into white flames , and he begins molding the stone into a goblet. He finished sculpting his masterpiece, and holds it high. Osiris gazes into his artwork haughtily. He takes a deep breath and blows as hard as he can. The force is so strong it uproots several nearby trees. Steam rolls from the cup. He walks over to the shallow stream and fills the mug. Osiris flies for Kim and lifts her head gently. She begins to stir as Osiris smiles with glee. Kim awakens and spits up a large clot of blood right in Osiris's face. V bounces from a tree and lands onto a spirit plant right above the two. He laughs and says "Way to get some action buddy…remind me to start takin' notes lover boy." Osiris wipes the glob from his face and says "You alright babe…you seem a little beat up." She goes to speak, but only hacks and coughs erupt. Osiris helps her to her feet and says "Here take a drink." She gestures in disapproval and asks "Who are you two…do I know you?" V recognizes the voice and says "That is the woman from the castle…she appears to have cleaned herself up some…but her blood smells just the same." Kim replies "You're the ninja from earlier…I followed you here." V in disbelief replies "Impossible…That castle is over 700 miles from here…you couldn't have reached here that fast on busted legs." She mutters "I don't know how…but I got here." Osiris shouts "DON'T BE CALLIN' HER A LIAR MAN!" V says "Whatever man…I've been hangin' around this place for too long…I gotta split…you and miss hacks up a lot…" V begins coughing violently until blood pours from his mouth. He places his hands over it, but it pushes through his fingers. Osiris says "Yeah and your much better dude…you losin' more blood than a menstruating vampire." V becomes dizzy and props himself up against a nearby tree. Kim asks "Do you have what I have…are we dying…is that what is happening?" V holds in a laugh as more blood flows from his mouth and down his arm. He says "That bitch is crazy…you might be dying…but me…no." then shakes off the wooziness. Osiris says "Dude…I'm going to take you to the master man…if you thought I could fight wait till you meet him." V says "Alright…on one condition…You fire up some more of them trees on the way." Osiris says "Sure man…but should I really be smoking with you…I mean I don't wanna get whatever the hell it is you got." and the three travel toward the main camp. Burning trees all the way.

When V arrives at the Shogans of Shogania temple. He is taken by the aura of strong warriors. The temple is amazing looking. The golden sandy stones that make up its foundation glisten with the dawn sky. Once entering he is introduced to Xi Jin. He is a short man who only stands 5'8" tall. He weighs 180 pounds and his hair is black as night. He wears it pulled into a ponytail that rests high on his head. He orders Osiris to take Kim to rest in a room some where, and specified not his. Xi senses a strange and familiar presence about V. The master seems quite impressed with what he sees and issues an instant challenge. The two dual for nearly twelve hours before V begins hacking up blood once again. They call the match a stalemate and decide to have a drink. Xi speaks to V for another few hours. Telling him about how he knows the basics to the Universal Fist. He even speaks of a banished teaching that only the Masters know of. V some how knows pieces of these techniques. Xi swore that he could train V to be a master within the year, as long as he served in the civil war that had erupted this passed winter. V agrees and the partnership is forged.


End file.
